


Shadow Hunt

by BBK



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad boy!Alec, Bad boy!Jace, Breakups, Dom Alec, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nerd!Magnus, Queen Isabelle, Smut, Sub Magnus, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBK/pseuds/BBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a nerd.</p><p>Alec is a bad boy.</p><p>How do these two cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so I have not read any Mortal Instruments book. However, I do plan on reading all of them in like three days! I am basing the characters off my views and what i've seen from the show. I may not be spot on so please don't be rude. I don't need the hate. I just wanted to let all of you know!
> 
> **I did put some of my personal twists in there so stay open minded. Enjoy! :*

Shadow Hunt University.

 

The University home to all. Nerds, bad boys, whores, sluts, and other different groups of people. This school had it all also. Criminology, forensic science, medicine, sports, cosmetology.. I mean hell, they even had yoga! But despite all the different personalities that walk through those large, silver double doors, they all forget one thing.

To spice the school up.

Shadow Hunt is over 100 years old, but the teachers should still know how to lighten it up. The outside brick was black with grey flooring. The Shadow Hunt symbol (a large, white glowing blade) was the only thing that really stood out. This school was in need of some color, something different. 

It was in need of Magnus Bane. 

Magnus was in deed the most colorful, flamboyant human man out there. And if he's not lying, he's pretty sure he beats the women also.. 

Magnus wasn't one for drab likes things or boring colors. He was always on the happier side. Of course, he's shared his depressive days but he's never let it bring him down. Magnus know's there is something great out there. He just isn't sure who or what it is. He's hoping to find out soon enough. 

School isn't always something he liked, and he actually thought of not attending college at all. But after intense arguments with friends and family, a little research, and heart-shattering breakups; Magnus applied to Shadow Hunt. Even though he hated school, school always seemed to love him. He aced all his classes and spent much of his time studying.. on weekdays. When it came to the weekends however, Magnus preferred to.. live. He was a party animal and loved cocktails, but you'd never see him drunk. Never. 

Magnus smiled at the memories of completely covering his eyes with glitter. Silver, purple, black, red, clear, it didn't matter. He loved sticking out of the crowd like a sore thumb. Never found a problem with it. Still, he was a nerd. He has only made love to one person, and that didn't end so well. Magnus frowned at the images swirling in his head of that dreadful night. He shivered, before snapping out of his trance and actually deciding to walk into the school. He walked up to the large, steel doors and pressed his hand on the handle. It was cold but Magnus didn't expect anything different. He swung it open and stepped inside.

Before he could even register his surroundings he was being ambushed. 

"Magnus! I've missed you so much!" He heard a familiar voice scream. He winced, not really enjoying how high the volume was in his ear, but he'd get over it. 

 

"Clary, I-I can't b-breathe!" Magnus tapped Clary repeatedly, trying to alert her of his diminishing air supply. In a matter of seconds Clary was off him and apologizing. 

 

"Sorry! I'm just so excited. I've already checked in. I was waiting for you so we could find our dorm rooms together!" She exclaimed, a twinkle in her green eyes.

 

"Okay, i'll just go check in."

 

Magnus turned to the side and walked over to the front office. The door was wooden, and you could easily see the many cracks hidden within the wood. He sighed, not enjoying the way the school looked. The minute he walked in, he gave his information, grabbed his dorm key, and left. 

 

"So? Did you get it?" Clary asked. She pushed through the sudden crowd of people and stepped closer to Magnus.

 

"Yes, I got it. C'mon, these kids look like they have diseases i'd rather not associate myself with." Clary chuckled at Magnus' words before trailing behind him.

 

"I can't believe we're already in college. It seems like just yesterday we were in elementary school, coloring on ourselves with colored markers and eating eraser shreds!"

 

"Ah yes," Magnus spoke, "Those were the days. However, i'm pretty sure  _you_ were the one who ate those erasers. I was never a problematic child, Clary." Magnus shot her a pointed a look to which she could gasp. 

 

"How dare you!" She yelled, flailing her arms around. 

 

Clary let out strong, colorful words before registering Magnus' face. 

"Magnus, what's wrong. Can't handle the heat?" She spat, her tone soft. She's not mad, she's just teasing really.

 

Magnus gulped before slowly lifting his pointer finger to point behind her. Clary turned around and widened her eyes. There, in front of them, was a handsome, fierce looking guy rubbing his jaw. Apparently, Clary had smacked him right in the face. 

 

"Oh my god i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I didn't even know you were there!" cried Clary. The man simply stared at her, a smug grin on his face. Magnus watched as the man's eyes checked out everywhere square inch of Clary's body before winking and walking away. 

 

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that you guys will definitely see each other for the rest of the year.." Magnus mumbled.

 

Clary sighed before pointing down the hallway. "My dorm room is down here. Yours is to the right. I'll text you later, okay?" 

 

Magnus smiled at her, nodding his head in reassurance before turning to the right. He aimlessly traveled the halls, searching for his dorm room. "Now where is room 305...Oh here!" 

 

The dorm room door was closed, and after testing the handle, he realized it was locked also. Magnus pulled out the blue, block key and stuck it in the lock. Jiggling it a couple of times, the door finally swung open and Magnus shrieked. 

 

"CAN YOU NOT!" Magnus yelled, squinting with disgust. Magnus was pretty sure he just walked in on some serious sex. 

 

"Oh my god, ALEC!" The girl yelled, scrambling off the bed to put on clothes. The boy, Alec, took his time putting on his own clothing, seemingly comfortable being half naked.

It almost seemed like he was assessing Magnus, taking his sweet time in memorizing every thing Magnus was. 

 

The only thing he could do was move out the door way as the girl dashed out the room, straight down the hall. 

 

An awkward silence fell, and Magnus couldn't help but shift with discomfort. He glanced up to stare at his rommate and nearly swooned. Magnus was 100% sure this man, this man in his very room, was an angel. 

He guessed his name was Alec, which went perfectly with his body. Alec had bright brown eyes, plump, full lips and dark brown wavy hair. He was tall, way taller than Magnus and he apparently worked out because hot damn. Magnus found himself gaping at Alec. He snapped out of his gaze when Alec moved and decided now would be the perfect time to be.. Magnus. 

 

"He- Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. I am 100% bisexual and I like what I see and i'm going to run away now so I can die later on, thanks." Magnus rambled, throwing his stuff on what he presumed to be his bed before darting out the room. 

 

He was in for one hell of a year. 

 


	2. Libraries are cool

Magnus pursed his lips together, letting out low grunts of confusion. 

 

It's only been two weeks into the school year, and already Magnus is cramped with tests and homework. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. It's a Friday night, and Magnus would much rather be hanging with Clary and her new found friend Simon. Magnus had only met Simon once but so far he seems cool. Magnus definitely approves of him and definitely finds him cute. 

 

But, instead of being able to socialize with people other than Clary, he's stuck in the library, surrounded by textbooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, notebooks, and rather boring people. Magnus might have felt more comfortable if the library was brighter, more colorful. Instead, Magnus was stuck with artificial, dim lighting. Hell, the library didn't even have windows!

 

He was actually having a good day until he had stepped foot in this hell hole. Magnus sighed, shaking his head and trying to concentrate at the weird equations staring back at him. Who even knows this stuff? Is math even important in this world? Is it? Magnus doesn't think so. He ran a hand threw his black, gelled up hair, and threw his head back in annoyance. Just then the library door swung open, and Magnus peered around his shoulder to see who would dare step foot in this place. 

 

When Magnus saw who the idiot was, his whole body flushed and his cheeks went crimson. There, just a couple of feet away from him, was Alec. " _Damn he looks better than ever!"_  Magnus thought, subtly checking Alec out. Magnus hadn't seen Alec since the incident. Well, technically he caught a glimpse of Alec packing some clothes and walking out of the dorm room. Presumably to stay with his girlfriend. He knew Magnus was gay.. maybe he didn't want to stay in the same room as him? Was Alec homophobic? 

"Fucker.." Magnus growled. Alec's head snapped around and his blue eyes met with Magnus' own brown ones. Magnus nearly gave himself whiplash turning around so fast.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and Magnus was almost certain Alec could hear it. What was Alec doing here? In a library? On a Friday? Even though it's only been a couple of weeks, Magnus has heard a lot about Alec. 

 

Apparently, Alec was a 'bad boy.' Magnus chuckled at the term. Never thinking he'd meet a real life, 'bad boy.' Even so, if there were requirements for being a bad boy, from Magnus heard, Alec has met all of them. He's a drinker, occasional smoker, only wears black,has various tattoos, and has slept with numerous girls. The girl Magnus saw Alec with is apparently his 9th one. So far, this is his longest relationship... at one month. 

 

Magnus knows he shouldn't bother with Alec, but dammnit, Alec was so  _stunning._ Magnus glances over his shoulder again, searching for Alec. He scanned the whole room for him but it seems like Alec left. Magnus visibly deflated when a stack of books were slammed down on the side across from him. Magnus jumped with shock, and stared up at the person's face. It was Alec. 

 

Alec stared at Magnus, not taking his eyes off him as he sat down. Magnus was pretty sure it just got a billion degrees hotter in there, and quickly decided to leave. He hastily gathered his textbooks, occasionally struggling to stop them from spilling all over the place. Alec watched with a raised eyebrows, and even chuckled at the rush the other boy was in. 

"Don't mind me justcasuallygonnatakeoff!" Magnus rambled, not leaving space for breaths in between. He dashed across the room and focused on the doors when the librarian stopped him. 

She was an older woman, with pale skin, dull green eyes, and tied up white hair. When she spoke her voice was soft, almost faint. 

"Sir, isn't there something you need to do?" She asked, a small smile on her face. 

"Uh... Libraries are cool?" Magnus responded, not really sure what she was getting at. 

 

The woman chuckled at Magnus' words, "No, silly, i'm talking about that book you're holding." The lady pointed to his right arm. Magnus widened his eyes and dropped the book in the return cabinet. 

 

"Sorry! I, uh, gotta blast!" He squeaked, making a run for it. The doors slammed behind him and Magnus sprinted all the way to his dorm room. 

 

He threw the books on his bed and grabbed a towel. After all that running his was in desperate need of a shower. Magnus walked over to the bathroom and gently shut the door behind him. He turned on the shower and adjusted the water to the perfect temperature. When he was sure the water was perfect, he stripped himself of his clothing and stepped in the tub. Scrubbing his body, he washed his hair and brushed his teeth. He gently massaged the shampoo into his hair, lightly moaning at the sensation. After 3 minutes he decided to get out. His skin was burning bright red at the moment. he rinsed himself off, turned off the water, and wrapped the towel around his waist. 

 

Magnus left the tub and quietly opened the door. He was adjusting his towel when he felt someone staring at him. His head snapped up and he shrieked with surprise. 

 

"Alec! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled, covering his body poorly with his arms. 

 

"I live here. Did you forget about me already?" Alec teased, his face emotionless. Magnus opened his mouth but decided to not speak, and shut it. He shook the confusion out of his head and grabbed a spare change of clothes. 

"Where... where are your muscles?" Alec asked, obviously observing Magnus' body. Magnus turned around, a frown evident upon his face. 

 

"W-what?" He mumbled. 

 

"Nothing. I'm showering, don't walk in." Alec stated, his voice low.  Magnus just nodded, and waited for the bathroom door to close before getting putting on his pajamas. 

 

He gently cleaned up the books on his bed, placing them neatly on his desk. Magnus collapsed on his bed, instantly snuggling with his fluffy, rainbow patterned blankets. Magnus pulled out his phone, checking all of his social media accounts before sticking to pinterest. He loved the humor section, especially since he enjoyed comedy or laughing in general. While scrolling through endless memes, Magnus found himself slowly falling asleep.

About five minutes after having fallen asleep, Magnus awoke when he heard the bathroom door open. He's a light sleeper and any small noise can and will wake him up. He tiredly rubbed his face, blinking multiple times before gazing up at Alec. What he saw had him less sleepy and much more alert. Magnus' jaw dropped at the sight of a nearly naked Alec standing before him. Alec was only wearing boxers. 

 

Magnus had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't pop a boner. But when he opened his eyes again he knew he was going to get one. Alec was  _ripped._ He had a six pack, with light chest hair, and a happy trail leading to his dick. He couldn't help but stare at the god before him, enjoying the view. Unfortunately, Alec snapped him out of his day dream. "Magnus."

 

Alec walked over to his own bed, sitting down, and waited for a response. 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"I can see your boner." 

 

And Magnus is pretty sure he just died. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Chapter two! Not entirely sure how I feel about this one.. But it's good to post. I promise in the next couple of chapters much, much more drama will happen..


	3. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys, guys, i've never felt more terrible in my life. I didn't update! I've had such a bad case of writer's block that i'm not sure what I even wrote in this chapter.. Hopefully, you find some comfort in this blob of writing.

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting? I mean, it's kind of funny when you think about it.." Clary trailed off, struggling to maintain her composure. Magnus shot her a dirty glare, his built up anger poking through.

 

He bit back a snarl. His tongue traced over his bottom lip and his hands were angrily tapping at the metal table. "Over reacting? No, this isn't over reacting! This is me calm, right now. This," Magnus gestured to himself," is totally normal! You are the one over reacting! How else am I suppose to react, Clary? The guy,  _straight_ guy, might I add, noticed I was all too happy! He saw my boner, Clary. There is no coming back from that. I'm leaving town. Done. Gone with the wind kinda gone. I can't do this!" 

 

Clary stared wide-eyed at Magnus' rant. She waited a couple of seconds before setting her coffee cup down on the table. She locked her fingers together and gazed sternly at Magnus. Magnus swallowed thickly, knowing full well what was coming. He just hoped the walls of this little cafe would be able to withstand the calm wrath of Clary. Magnus isn't even sure where they are. He knows it's a cafe named, 'The Skillet.' However, he hadn't really ordered anything, so he's not sure if this place is good or not. Magnus made a mental note to buy some eggs before returning his attention to Clary. 

 

" _Magnus,"_  Yup, Magnus was fucked, "Calm down. You, Magnus Bane, can handle a little humiliation. Your ass is going to pass by Alec with the most confidence I will have ever seen. Tonight, we are going to a club.  I expect you, as a flirt, to make everyone's acquaintance. You will  _not_ leave this school over some jack-ass, okay? Now, let's go. We need to pick out outfits." Clary stated, gathering her things, throwing a 20 on the table, and strutting out the cafe. Magnus sat for a minute, forcing himself to cool down before standing up and following after Clary. 

 

Magnus walked out the cafe and nearly walked back in. The bitter fall weather was overwhelming. Magnus loved to be warm, engulfed in heat. He especially enjoyed being wrapped up in someone's arms. Yes, it is true, that Magnus Bane, the most flamboyant guy to walk the earth, is a submissive. Something about being commanded drove Magnus wild. He craved attention, and would often sulk around if he didn't get what he wanted. 

 

However, Magnus wouldn't consider himself clingy. If anything, he was all for it. He believed that a relationship was best with the other happy. Sometimes he would forget about his own feelings, leading to the end of most of his relationships. Magnus can only think of one relationship were they ended on somewhat mutual terms.  _Camille._ Oh god, Camille was such a beauty. Her pale skin shining in the sun. Her long black hair resting delicately over her shoulders as she flashed him the bright white smile. Magnus' heart crumbled a little at the thought of her. They haven't spoken in 2 years. Magnus missed her terribly, but knows better than to fall into her arms again. Yes, she offered what he craved, but she was also a flirt. Magnus used to watch various guys walk out of his apartment, their hair messy and clothes wrinkled. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, but Magnus ignored the signs. He loved Camille too much to let her go so easily. 

 

After that, Magnus would fight for her. He would worship her, buying anything she wanted while struggling to support himself. She was the perfect poison to kill him. And she nearly did. 

 

"Magnus! You there? Are we going in or what!" Clary hissed, fighting for Magnus' attention. Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and observed the scenery around him. He pursed his lips at his surroundings. 

 

They had made it to the mall, and were standing in front of a department store. It looked rather expensive, but Clary seemed adamant about this one, so he let it slide. He does that often. "Sorry, I was thinking about the club plan. Let's go." 

 

Clary grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him into the store. 

 

The rest of the day was a blur. Clary had bought him a new pair of dress shoes, black skinny jeans, and a lavish velvet shirt with gold floral patterns. For herself, Clary bought a sleek black dress that barely covered her lower area, and a pair of red pumps to add color. She had dragged him out of the mall and back to the school. Knowing full well that Clary had glitter makeup in her dorm, he insisted that they went to her room instead of his. He was still trying to avoid Alec as much as possible. 

 

"What do you think?" Clary asked, spinning in a circle to show off her outfit. Magnus let out a low whistle, "Wow, if no guys hit on you I will gladly take their place." Clary blushed at the compliment and lightly tapped Magnus' shoulder. 

 

"Shut up. Are you done putting your makeup on?" She questioned, staring at Magnus' reflection in the bathroom mirror. He tilted his head to the side before nodding. "Yes, i'm ready. Let's go." Clary smiled and walked out the bathroom. 

 

Magnus stared at his reflection, smirking at the sight of himself. He actually looks  _stunning._ His coal glitter makeup was extra sharp today, and Magnus believed it was because of his skill. Magnus put the makeup away and sprayed cologne before leaving the room, flicking the light off on the way out. 

\----

20 minutes later Magnus found himself standing outside of Pandemonium, a killer club in New York. 

 

"Ah, isn't this exciting?" Clary exclaimed, pulling Magnus along. He was shoved into the line as Clary followed behind him. 

 

"Yes, very much so. When do I get to drink my life away?" Magnus asked her, his eyebrows raised. Clary rolled her eyes before moving forward. 

 

"When we get inside. Let's go over the game plan." 

 

"Game plan?" Magnus asked, confusion written all over his face. 

 

"Yup, game plan. Tonight, you are getting laid. And! I don't want to hear any complaints. This is going to be the best night of your life!" 

 

For some reason, Magnus seriously doubted that. 


	4. Fuck

When Clary and Magnus stepped into the club, they were instantly assaulted by the smell of alcohol and the general smell of sex. Hundreds of bodies were grinding on each other, hands groped body parts, and make out sessions apparently weren't frowned upon. As if something had taken over him, Magnus walked over to the dance floor and began to sway his hips. Clary grinned at his dancing figure before heading towards the bar.

 

Magnus loved to dance. It was always something he found soothing, like an easy way to release all his built up emotion. Plus, with dancing, you can easily find a partner. Sort of like right now. Tight, firm hands placed themselves on Magnus' hips, slowing down his rhythm. "Easy there baby, I've got plans for us." Said the stranger, pulling Magnus closer to him. 

 

On most days, Magnus would tell the guy to fuck off and leave him alone. Today though, considering his goal to not give a fuck, Magnus was okay with it. He lightly chuckled as a response, and turned to face the man. Magnus felt the air in his lungs be nearly knocked out of him. The man had to be at least 6' feet, with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. His lips were a bit small but plump, and Magnus could definitely deal with that. The man was built massively, but for some reason when he saw the guy, he could only think of Alec. Magnus mentally shook his head, attempting to get rid of any thoughts relating to Alec. 

 

Magnus' mood plummeted, and he suddenly didn't feel like being with anyone at the moment anymore. "Sorry, not interested." Magnus mumbled, walking away from the guy. The guy snatched Magnus' wrist, pulling Magnus back towards him. His grip was tight, almost too tight. 

 

"Let go of me." Magnus said, struggling to get the hand off him. The guy let go and Magnus wasted no time in moving away from him. He scanned the room for Clary, and saw that she was at the bar. Magnus quickly sped walk over to her, eager to leave the club. They had just gotten there and Magnus knew Clary wouldn't be happy. 

 

"We need to leave.. Now." Magnus said, tugging Clary out of her seat. 

 

"Woah, Magnus wait!" She stated, setting her drink down. "What's wrong?"

 

"This guy just grabbed me and I don't wanna be here anymore. Clary,  _please_ , let's just leave." Magnus pleaded, his eyes boring into hers. 

 

"Oh, okay. Let's leave!" She said, walking towards the exit. 

 

By the time they walked out the club Magnus felt calmer. He also felt guilty. 

 

"I'm sorry Clary. You were just trying to cheer me up and I made us leave. We can go back if you want." Magnus offered, already moving to go back. 

 

"No!" Clary called," No. That douche made us leave. Don't blame yourself. Let's just go back to the school... Magnus watch out!" 

 

Magnus turned his head to see why she was screaming when a fist collided with his face. Magnus stumbled towards the ground, the only thing he could register was Clary shrieking. 

 

"Magnus!" 

 

"Your name is Magnus, huh faggot?" Magnus glanced up at his attacker and gasped when he realized it was the guy from the club. Under the dim lighting of the street lamps, Magnus could now see that the guy was wasted. 

 

"Fucking bitch." The man slurred, kicking Magnus in the stomach. He stopped to stare at Clary, shooting her a lazy wink. She screamed for help and pushed the guy away from Magnus. 

 

The man grabbed her arms and spun her around. "This dress is hot.." He whispered down her neck. Clary kicked the guy's leg, aiming for his dick. 

 

"Get off me! Help! Help!" She cried, fighting her way out of his arms. Magnus was struggling to sit up, pain shooting up his arms as he leaned on them for support. His legs shook with fear once he was up and he threw a punch towards the asshole. 

 

Magnus hit him square in the jaw, but it was clear who was going to win this fight. The guy jabbed Magnus, grabbing his hair and pulling him to the ground. Stomping on Magnus' face, he failed to see the fist heading towards his face. The guy flew off Magnus and fell to the ground. He waited a couple of seconds, the world spinning around him before he looked up at his own attacker. 

 

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spat. From the corner of his eye, Clary was seen aiding Magnus. She was helping him back up but both of their attention was drawn to their savior. Magnus felt as if he has met the guy before but he wasn't sure from where. He held his bleeding nose, struggling to keep control of all the blood gushing out of his wounds. 

 

"Jace Wayland." His savior said, and Magnus was pretty sure Clary just passed out in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't really know what to say. I'm just gonna go with the flow. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter sucked though, so sorry. I wasn't really sure how to write it out, but I needed to do it for my next idea. Thanks for reading so far! :)


	5. Hospital part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!! This chapter is only part 1 of chapter 5, there is going to be 2 parts. I'm in a bit of a rush to write this, seeing as today is mother's day and final exams are starting up but I didn't want to leave y'all with nothing. Please excuse the suckiness of this chapter, and stay for part 2! :)

Growing up, Magnus hated hospitals. 

He hated the smell of burnt skin and chemicals. Hated the sound of screaming kids and adults, pleading for anyone to help them. He hated the cries of people mourning over their lost loved ones. Magnus hated everything that had to do with hospitals, even the name itself. 

The drive to said hospital was a blur, Magnus didn't remember much except the brief conversation between Clary and Jace.. But that memory was vague too. Magnus figured he fell asleep in the car, and Jace brought him inside because when his eyes fluttered open, the room was bright, and Clary was staring down at him. 

 

"Magnus?" She spoke softly, as if not to startle him. Magnus glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings before looking back up at Clary. 

 

"Clary? What happened? What am I doing here?" he questioned, leaning his head back against the pillow. 

 

Clary grazed her fingers over his hand, etching small designs into his skin. " We were at the club. A guy was grinding on you and tried to make you sleep with him but you said no. We walked out but he was mad so he fought you. You went down but then Jace Wayland came and saved us." Magnus didn't ignore the fact that, at the mention of Jace's name, her eyes lit up. Her slumped figure straightened a bit and a faint smile was on her lips. 

 

"Oh. I don't remember much. Where is Jace?" Magnus asked, suddenly realized how sore his face was. 

 

Clary shrugged," He said something about his friend coming here. They should be heading back right now." 

 

Magnus nodded, closing his eyes and listened to the sound of the heart monitor. He felt Clary's soft hands brush hair off his forehead before she spoke again. 

 

"You have a lot of bruises.. All over your- your hands, arms even, and on your chest.. The guy's name was Paul.. He, um, was arrested shortly after the- the fight. I'm sorry." 

 

"What? Why are  _you_ sorry, Clary?" 

 

"Because Magnus! I pushed you into this, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here! I know how much you hate hospitals, and I know this is very unsettling for you." Clary cried, wiping the tears that were falling from her face. 

 

"Clary, you couldn't have possibly known. How were we suppose to know there would be a lunatic? I don't blame you, okay? I had a great time for the first few seconds I was there." Magnus reassured, gently squeezing her shoulder. Clary only nodded, sniffling and wiping away the remaining tears. Magnus was going to speak again when the door opened, and two figures stepped inside. 

 

Clary stood up from her chair next to Magnus' bed, walking over to the two guys and wrapping her arms around one of them. Magnus couldn't see that well, and willed his eyes to adjust but nothing worked. Magnus didn't speak while Clary spoke to the figures. Instead, he waited for them to approach him, as he still wasn't entirely sure who was there. 

 

After about a minute or so, the group made their way over to him, and Magnus is pretty sure his heart stopped beating. There, right in front of his eyes (which are now blessed), is Alec. The dorm buddy Alec, the same Alec to which he lusts over every. single. day. Magnus was so focused on Alec he didn't even realize that Jace was standing right next to him. He only noticed him when Clary let out an awkward cough. 

 

"Magnus, this is Jace, remember? The guy that saved you?" Clary asked, awkwardly smiling down at him. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for showing up, who knows what would've happened to me if you weren't there.." Magnus mumbled, but tried showing as much appreciation as possible. 

 

Jace bitterly smiled, his eyes kept flickering from Alec to Magnus, scanning both of their faces for any type of emotion. "Well, it was unexpected on my part." 

 

Magnus didn't bother trying to acknowledge what Jace had said, he was too busy staring at Alec. Why was he here anyway? Did he owe him something? 

 

All Magnus really wanted was for this awkward tension to be gone, but it didn't seem like it was going to lighten up anytime soon. All Magnus really wanted was for someone to save him- again. And then, the door opened. His wish had been heard. 

 

"Hello, I am Dr. Gen. Magnus' doctor, and am here to announce that Magnus is fine to leave." Dr. Gen said, rather rushed. Magnus wondered if he was busy or if someone had died. 

 

"Really? He's good?" Clary persisted, not totally convinced. But then again, Clary was never convinced of anything really. 

 

"Yes, Magnus is fine. I do recommend, however, that he stay indoors and away from his studies for two weeks. He's got a minor concussion, nothing plenty of rest can't handle."

 

Shit, another set of exams were coming up in three weeks, and he would only have a week to study! This isn't good, not good at all. How is he supposed to pass?

 

"Are you sure I can't? Exams are coming up and I can't miss them."

 

Jace snorted from his spot in the corner of the room,"He's the doctor. What he says, goes. Now, c'mon pretty boy, I got things to do and you're preventing me from doing them. Get dressed, and get out." 

 

Okay, Jace is a dick. 


	6. Hospital part 2-after math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters have been crap :l I'm sick and I am not going to school for a day so I'm writing this at midnight, lol oops. I'm going to try hard on this one, so hopefully you enjoy it!

" _Jace!"_ Clary yelled. She whirled around and glared at Jace, trying to look as intimidating as possible. But Magnus knows she isn't succeeding. Hell, she knows she isn't doing that well. Jace just shrugged, not to bothered by the situation. Magnus watched as Clary advanced towards Jace. He watched with amusement as Clary grasped Jace's wrist and pulled him out of the room and out into the hall, the heavy door slamming shut after them. 

 

Magnus pursed his lips, struggling to concentrate on the muffled argument. Figuring he should stop eavesdropping, he sighed and abruptly realized that he wasn't in the room alone. Magnus glanced to his left, taking in the broad, muscular form of Alec. Magnus never really had time to take in the sight of Alec, he just only ever saw his face. But now, in the bright lighting, he can Alec for what he really is. A fucking sex god.

 

Alec's jawline was sharp, almost lethal, and his hazel-like eyes were going to kill him. His mouth was pressed in a firm line, almost as if he was annoyed by this whole situation. But, the real beauty was Alec's body. Oh sweet baby jesus, Magnus was absolutely _positive_ you could wash clothes on his abs. He even had to blink a couple of times to make sure that Alec had tattoos. Usually, Magnus wasn't a fan of tattoos, but these were just graced on Alec's body. The room got all the much hotter, and Magnus needed to get out of there. So, like the graceful idiot he is, Magnus leaped from the bed, knocking over the IV _and_ the heart monitor. Stumbling across the room he grabbed his small pile of clothes from a waiting chair and dashed to the bathroom. 

 

"Gonna go change!" Magnus shrieked as the bathroom door slammed shut.

 

"A-alright.." Alec responded, confusion laced in his tone.

 

Magnus cursed himself out in his head, but quickly got changed. He placed the hospital gown on the toilet and walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet, splashing some cold water on his face before towel drying off. After he regained his composure, Magnus took a deep breath before stepping back out into the room. Un-shockingly, the room was empty. "Probably made a run for it the minute my dumbass began to speak.." Magnus mumbled to himself.

 

Walking out into the hall, Magnus could see Clary and Jace involved in a deep conversation. He sighed, before turning and walking the other way. Magnus could see those two looked at each other, and he just knew they were meant to be. Magnus roamed the hospital for a bit, before his stomach rumbled. Deciding it was best to find something to eat, he caught sight of a vending machine and stalked over to it. 

 

"Now let's see.." Magnus spoke to himself, digging around in his pocket for loose change. He pulled out a couple of bills which equaled 3 dollars, and decided that was more than enough. Scanning the selection, Magnus decided to buy some chips. He placed his money in the vending machine and punched in his numbers, waiting for his treat. He watched with eager eyes as the package inched its way closer and closer to the edge, before stopping. 

 

"What the fuck?" He growled, slapping the side of the machine. When the treat still didn't fall, he hit the vending machine a couple of more times, earning judgmental stares from those around him. 

 

Magnus was about to lose hope when someone approached him. 

 

"Here, let me help with that." The stranger said, tapping the machine once-twice- then three times. The man lifted his foot and kicked the underside of the machine before knocking on the top and Magnus watched with amazement as his chips fell. He snatched them from the opening and turned to thank his savior but stopped dead in his tracks. He was gorgeous. 

 

The man, his savior, towered over Magnus. He had pale skin with light brown eyes and curly dirty, blond hair. He was lean with muscle and had a few freckles scattered across his cheeks. 

 

"I-I th-thanks." Magnus stuttered, gazing helplessly at the man before him. The stranger chuckled. 

 

"It was no problem.. I'm Luca by the way, and you are?" The man, Luca's, voice was so thick with a foreign accent Magnus was at loss for words. 

 

"My name is Magnus." He whispered.

 

"Well Magnus, you caught me on a good day.. would you like to get some coffee?" Luca questioned, a small, flirty smirk planted on his lips. Magnus was about to agree when a figure wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

 

"Sorry, he's busy." Magnus tilted his head upwards and saw that the guy, the same guy with his arm wrapped around him, was Alec. Luca's expression went sour, but his kind tone never faltered. 

 

"Well, maybe some other time. Goodbye Magnus. " He exclaimed, walking away from the scene. Magnus didn't fail on catching the glare he threw Alec's way. 

 

"Dude.. did you just cock block me?" Magnus said, staring at Luca's retreating figure. Alec just shrugged, turning around and snatching the chips from Magnus' hands. 

 

"I don't like people staring at what's mine." 

 

"Wait what." 


	7. Who the real tease is

Alec stopped and turned around, lifting the chips up in the air for Magnus to see. “The chips? He was eyeing them the whole time. These are mine.. What did you think I meant? You?” 

 

Magnus was at loss for words, stumbling over his own tongue to try and figure out what was happening. Did he just get rejected? In the most subtle way ever? Magnus’ heart was pounding in his chest, the hospital becoming a bit too heated for him at the moment. 

 

“I-I” Magnus stuttered, not knowing what to say. Alec chuckled, turning his whole body towards Magnus and stepping towards him. Alec lowered the bag and brought his hand up to Magnus’ chin, grasping it in a firm hold. 

 

“I’m not a fag.” Alec whispered, staring intently into Magnus’ eyes. 

 

For some odd reason, Alec’s grasp on Magnus’ chin excited Magnus. At this point, his heart was racing in his chest, he was finding it hard to breathe.  _ “I’m not a fag.”  _  Those words echoed in Magnus’ head, and he suddenly felt a surge of anger come from deep within. 

 

Magnus raised his hands and shoved Alec off of him. Alec barely stumbled, but got the idea that Magnus wanted him to get off. 

 

“You’re a dick. Leave me alone.” Magnus seethed, whirling around and stomping out of the hospital, searching for Clary in the process. Once Magnus was sure Clary was nowhere to be found, Alec, who was following him the whole time, spoke up. 

 

“You won’t find her, Magnus. She left with Jace thirty minutes ago. I’m your ride.” 

 

Magnus scoffed, refusing to turn to look at Alec. “Well,  _ Alexander,  _ I guess I’ll just walk then, hm? Have a sucky night, dick!” 

 

Magnus was absolutely sure that Alec would have said something insulting back his way, but when he was answered by silence, Magnus couldn’t help but glance back towards Alec, just to make sure he was still there and that he was not talking to air. What he saw amazed him. 

 

Alec’s chest was rising, with anger or something else, Magnus couldn’t tell. But Alec’s usually light eyes went black, and his gaze was predatory. Magnus licked his bottom lip, sensing the tension in the air. He slowly backed up, distancing himself from Alec as far as he possibly could. When all Alec did was follow Magnus with his gaze, Magnus turned around and made a run for it. 

 

By the time Magnus stepped outside, it was night. The sky was filled with bright stars, and the moon was full. However, clouds filled the night and the air was bitterly cold. Freezing rain poured down on him, and multiple shivers emitted from his body. Magnus was freezing, and desperately tried to find warmth in his wet jacket. 

 

“Well, anything’s better than sitting next to that dick.. A really handsome dick.. An oh so marvelous dick- MAGNUS!” Magnus hissed to himself, shaking the thoughts of Alec out of his head. 

 

Magnus was beginning to wonder if attending Shadow Hunt with Clary was such a good idea. I mean, sure they had excellent courses and a superior school system, but Alec and Jace weren’t really doing them any good. He sighed, wiping away the water beads the formed on his eyelashes. 

 

For the rest of his walk home Magnus struggled to keep his warmth, and held some debates in his head. Should he return to his dorm? Or should he go see Clary? What if Alec was there? What if Jace and Clary were having sex? What? 

 

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do, but before he could decide he found himself standing outside of his dorm room. He took several deep breaths, fighting with his own body to just unlock the door. After a few minutes, he did, and when the door swung open, he was greeted with silence. 

 

Magnus blinked a couple of times, scanning the room for Alec but eventually found him wrapped up in his blankets sound asleep. He pursed his lips, quietly stepping into the room and stopping himself. 

 

What am I doing? Why am I being polite to him? Magnus scoffed, slamming the door shut behind him. Alec leaped from the bed, obviously startled by the noise. Alec blinked multiple times, struggling to have his vision focus. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“The one and only.” Magnus hissed, immediately stripping himself of his wet clothes. Once Alec could see, his tired expression went cold. 

 

“Where have you been?” 

 

“Walking. In the rain. The cold rain. I’m wet. I’m gonna shower, leave me be.” Magnus responded, finding shelter in the bathroom. 

 

He shut the door firmly behind him, peeling off the remaining articles of clothing. He turned the handle to the shower and waited for the water to be burning hot before stepping in. He took his bar of soap and scrubbed all over his body, making sure he was squeaky clean. 

 

Stepping out, he took a towel and dried off, gathering his wet clothes and throwing it in his hamper. He stepped back out into the room to get underwear and his pajamas. He was highly aware of the fact that Alec’s eyes were glued to him, but Magnus paid no mind. 

 

Deciding that he should get back at Alec in some way, he turned so that his back was facing Alec, and dropped his towel. Magnus had to refrain himself from laughing at the way Alec sucked in a breath. 

 

He put his underwear on, then his pants and shirt. When he turned back around the same expression Alec wore earlier at the hospital was back. Magnus found himself sucking in a breath, especially since Alec was only wearing boxers. 

 

He bit his lower lip, and threw his towel somewhere in the room before collapsing in his bed. Magnus shut his eyes, attempting to ignore the rustling noise and the sound of footsteps approaching his bed. 

 

Just as the noise came, it left, but it was.. Tense. He was about to turn around when a low growl in his ear shocked him. 

 

“Don’t think you can do shit to me, Magnus. I’ll show you who the real tease is.” And with that, Alec stepped away from Magnus and went to sleep in his own bed. 

  
Magnus was positive his dick was going to explode in his pants. 


	8. Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update! I've been busy studying and shit so I haven't been able to update much.. In the future, know that if I don't update it's probably because i'm busy. But don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible!
> 
> This chapter is going to be much shorter, and i apologize. I was debating on not writing anything at all but I decided to just give y'all something. :)

"Don't be ridiculous, Magnus." Clary slurred, taking a gulp of her vodka. Her body was hunched over the sleek bar counter, her head shoved between her arms, the shot glass swaying lazily between her finger tips. 

 

Magnus shook his head disapprovingly, knowing full well how horrific her hangover will be the next day. He had tried to warn her but she didn't want to hear it, she was mourning over the potential loss of her crush, and she didn't want to be bothered. Magnus had just finished explaining the week's awkward situations with Alec. And how bad Magnus wants to suck his face (dick) off. Alec was making it nearly impossible for Magnus to stand, or move at all, some mornings. 

 

Alec, for whatever reason, started to take steaming hot showers in the morning. Now, usually this wouldn't bother Magnus, but when Alec steps out of the shower, steam emitting from his body, his slick skin tight against his muscles, his stance strong, he can't help but die a little. Magnus knows Alec is a sex god, probably is a boyfriend god too. If that even exists. Sometimes, Magnus is so tempted to plant a kiss on Alec's lips he has to leave the room to even breathe again. 

 

Too bad he never can. Magnus can tell Alec is straight. He can also notice the close bond Alec and his girlfriend seem to be developing. So no matter how hard Magnus will try, nothing will work. Magnus hymns slightly with disappointment, if one can even do that. He grabs the whiskey-filled shot glass and downs it in less than a second. Magnus wasn't much of a whiskey guy but he needed to get drunk, no, not even. Magnus needed to get  _wasted_. He wasn't going home sober. 

 

"How am I being ridiculous!" He exclaimed, shooting Clary and weak glare. His head was reeling, and he couldn't see clearly anymore. At this point, Clary was just a blob of messy red hair and too-pale skin. 

 

"Alec? Being interested in you? No offense Magnus, but he's straighter than Jace's dick!" Clary shouted, clearly amused with her comparison. Her lips quirked up and she took another sip from the cool liquid, and another, and another, and another. 

 

"Claryyyyyy, I didn't wanna hear that! Hm, straight dick huh? Sp-speaking of which, what happened to Jace?" Clary's expression instantly soured. 

 

"That two-timing jerk! HOW CAN HE KISS HER OVER ME?" Magnus rubbed his hear at the harshness of Clary's tone, but didn't bother interrupting her. 

 

When Clary was wasted, she became self-centered and vain. Mostly a bit loopier than the others, she always seemed more stoned than wasted. Clary was certainly graced with stability, because even when drunk she can still walk across grass in high heels. Not that Magnus would advise it, it's quite horrific. 

 

"I'm going to go dance my life away. biiiiiiieeeeee." She slurred, her words barely making any sense. Magnus watched as she stumbled off into the distance, grabbing a hold of a random blond-haired guy before stomping off. Magnus felt like that man looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He nibbled on his lower lip, gently playing with the cup in his hand, intensely focused on the ripples of liquid in the cup from the bass of the music. 

 

"Would you like some more, sir?" The bartender asked as he stepped closer to Magnus' side of the counter. Magnus glanced up, gave a slightly firm nod, before gulping down whatever remained in the cup. 

 

As the bartender took his cup, Magnus spoke up. "Can you give me a bigger glass?" The bartender nodded, scanning around him for something more suitable for Magnus. After finding the perfect cup, he filled the much larger cup with whiskey and walked away.

 

Magnus took a deep breath, evaluating his challenge. He brought the drink up to his nose, wafting the scent. His nostrils burned and Magnus just knew this was going to hurt. He brought the glass down to his lips, and chugged the whiskey down. Almost immediately his eyes started to water, his throat stung, and his tongue went numb. When he started to chug air, he dropped the glass and admired the world spinning around him. 

 

Clary came back, this time with a man in his arms. "Mag-Magnus! Haha, guess what? I met up with Jace!" She giggled, stumbling from side to side. 

 

Magnus grinned, not really taking in the situation. "H-Hey Jace, mind taking me home?" Magnus gushed spinning around in his chair. 

 

Jace groaned audibly and snatched his phone from his pocket. He punched in the lock code and dialed a number. Before Magnus could register the conversation, Jace hung up. "Someone else will do it." And with that, he left. 

 

Magnus shrugged throwing his head backward, tapping his foot to the beat. Suddenly getting the urge to dance, he stood up, a hand instantly wrapping itself around his arm. 

 

"Can I helllpp, oh HI ALEC!" Magnus cheered, pursing his lips. 

 

Alec rolled his eyes, tightening his stance, staring into Magnus' eyes, "Let's go." He grumbled. 

 

"No! Lemme dance! Wait.. Can you dance with me!" Magnus exclaimed, his eyes widening in excitement. 

 

Before Alec could respond he was being dragged to the dance floor, a drunk Magnus instantly clinging to his muscular frame. Alec wasn't sure what to do, but just rolled with it. They danced for minutes on end, their bodies smushed together in the crowd. The music moving their feet and their heads nodding slightly. A light sheet of sweat covered their bodies, their clothes clung onto them, and even stuck to each other. People grinded against them, pushing them even closer together. Magnus couldn't help but glance up, gazing into Alec's eyes. His eyes flickered to the tongue that peaked out from Alec's mouth, and before Magnus could stop himself, he planted his lips onto Alec's. 

 

The kiss was quick, Magnus abruptly gaining his sense back, and realizing the situation. He suddenly didn't feel so drunk and definitely didn't feel like dancing. He peeled himself off of Alec and stared open-mouthed at Alec's expression. Alec was confused, definitely, but he was tense. His body was stiff and his eyes were in a cold glare. Magnus suddenly felt like a kid who did what they knew they shouldn't have done, and regretted his careless decisions. 

 

"A-Alec I.. I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me! I swear I didn't want to.. I mean I did  but I.. I mean, No! No! No! I'm so, so sorry! I'll just go!" He shouted, his voice hoarse with pain. He turned around and dashed away from Alec, sprinting out of the club and stepping into the night. He raced all the way to the dorm, grabbing a change of clothes and headed to somewhere he knew he could go, other than Clary's. 


	9. Simon the hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!   
> I have been very busy with school and moving. Unfortunately, I haven't had time to write. I would have written more later on, but I wanted to post something today. This chapter doesn't have much, but it's better than nothing. Now that I am on summer vacation, y'all should expect lots of updates next week! :*

When Simon heard a knock at his door at 2 in the morning, he was surprised. He was even more surprised to see Magnus standing out in the hallway with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. 

"Magnus?" Simon questioned, confusion evident in his tone. Magnus just sniffled in response. "Magnus, what are you doing here?" He questioned, moving to the side so Magnus could step in. 

Magnus just sniffled some more, and when Simon turned to face Magnus after closing the door, he was jumped upon. "I kissed Alec and now I can't talk to him ever again! The humiliation would be too much, and I for one, cannot handle it!” 

Simon blinked back the sleepiness in his eyes, bringing his hands up to gently pat Magnus’ back. He never knew Magnus liked Alec, let alone would kiss him. “Well just hold on, how’d you- like, how did this happen?” He questioned. 

“Well, Clary and I were at the club and..” As Magnus went on explaining his night, Simon could only gape at him. Magnus Bane? Going to a club? Ha! Maybe in your dreams! Magnus was so reserved and shy, Simon saw Magnus as more of a binge-watch tv-shows-at-home kinda guy. He never expected Magnus to go to a club.

“I’m sure he’s not mad… He knows you were drunk. Besides, you didn’t even give him a chance to respond before you left! He’s probably looking for you right now.” Magnus shook his head at Simon’s words. “No, he isn’t.” Magnus stated, rolling his eyes. 

Magnus pushed himself off of Simon, shrugging off his jacket before rubbing his face in annoyance. “How stupid can I possibly be? I should have known better than to do that.” Magnus muttered, his head hanging low in shame. Simon rubbed his back, “I’ll go make you some tea.” He whispered before getting up and heading to the kitchen. 

A couple of minutes later Simon came back, tea in hand. He handed it to Magnus who whimpered a low, “Thanks” before sipping the hot liquid. It soothed his throat from all the crying he did on his way over here. “Sorry for barging in here like this. I didn’t know where else to go. I would have gone to Clary’s but she’s with Jace and he doesn’t like me much.” Magnus mumbled, glancing at Simon. 

Simon hymned in acknowledgement, he had met Jace before. Didn’t seem like such a nice guy. “Yeah, I understand. You don’t have to apologize, Magnus. You can stay the night if you’d like?” Simon wasn’t sure why he was so open to Magnus. I mean yes, they were friends but they had only hung out about once or twice. Usually, he would wait until after the fifth meeting to invite them to stay over, but Magnus was just intriguing. And it wasn’t like Simon wanted Magnus, he just wanted him around. He brought positive energy no matter what he was feeling. 

Magnus sniffled, wiping the salty tears away from eyes, leaving a tingling sensation upon his cheeks. “I would like that. Thank you.” Magnus muttered, fiddling with the cup in his hand. Simon smiled, patting Magnus on the back before getting up to gather him some blankets and pillows. 

When Simon came back Magnus was in better shape. “I really appreciate you doing this for me. I really do.” Magnus stated, his voice no longer wavering. Simon smiled down at Magnus, passing him the materials so he can set up the couch how he wanted. “No problem, buddy! I’m gonna head to bed, see ya in the morning. Night!” He called, walking away from the couch, ready to collapse in bed. Magnus muttered goodbye before setting up the couch. As soon as he was settled in he fell asleep, cuddling into the warmth of the fuzzy blankets. 

Maybe tomorrow will be better.


	10. The Broken Egg

When Magnus awoke, he wasted no time in speeding out of that apartment. 

 

No offense to Simon, he was truly incredible. However, Magnus felt as if he out lasted his stay, and wanted to bring no trouble to Simon. As soon as he was five blocks away from Simon's apartment Magnus' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, ready to ignore whatever message he could possibly be receiving at 9 in the morning. But, this text was different. It was from Clary, who was quick to spam his phone. Magnus typed a quick 'hello,' allowing her to stop spamming. 

 

As soon as his response text sent, Magnus received a phone call from, guess who? That's right. Clary. 

 

"Hello?" Magnus' voice was still raspy from his slumber, so he took a quick second to clear his throat. 

 

"Magnus! IF YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND FOREVER YOU BETTER SHOW UP TO BREAKFAST AT THE BROKEN EGG BEFORE I DIE. I NEED YOU!" Clary hissed into the phone, immediately hanging up. Magnus took a second to register that call before sprinting his way to the cafe. Magnus knew better than to disappoint Clary, especially when she needed him most. When he finally reached the Broken Egg, he peeked inside, searching to see who Clary was with. He nearly fainted at the sight. There, sitting across from Clary was Jace, and next to Jace was Alec. Magnus' heart thumped wildly in his chest, and he seriously considered moving to Canada. But, alas, he had to be there for Clary. 

 

The minute Magnus stepped into the Broken Egg, it felt almost as if all eyes were on him. The tension was high, and as calm as Magnus usually was, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Magnus tried his best to ignore Alec's cold gaze following his every move. Clary, who was still unaware of last night's events, shot him a warm, welcoming smile. Magnus tried to return it, but Jace was scowling at him, and he didn't understand why. Had Alec told him what happened? Could it be that he didn't approve of Magnus' sexuality? He wasn't sure. 

 

"Magnus! Good morning, here, sit next to me." Clary said, patting the seat next to her. Magnus sat down, making eye contact with Alec for the first time that day. Alec's expression was cold, he just stared at Magnus, almost as if he was trying to read his mind. Suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed, Magnus felt the strong urge to take off with Clary. Thankfully, the waiter came and nearly took Magnus' breath away. He was a rather lean guy, with green eyes and blonde hair. Light freckles decorated his face, his lips a shade of light, rose pink. 

 

"Hello, my name is Chris, what can I get for you?" The waiter, Chris, said. Everyone around Magnus ordered, and he quickly fumbled through the menu, trying to decide what he wanted. 

 

"And for you, handsome?" The waiter flirted and Magnus looked up from his menu, staring into Chris's eyes, trying to see if that line was directed to him or not. Apparently it was, because when he turned to Clary, a huge grin was plastered on her face. She rose her eyebrows with suggestion and laughed a little. Jace was shooting Alec side glances, a small curve to his lips. Alec, however, didn't seem to be amused. He was shooting daggers at Chris, who in-turn, didn't seem to notice. 

 

"Well, I mean, why don't you surprise me?" Magnus sighed with a wink, handing over his menu, deliberately making their fingers touch. Chris visibly shivered with a blush making its way onto his cheeks. "I'll get right on that." He replied, snatching the rest of the menus before scurrying away. Magnus smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of being considered 'handsome.' 

 

"What was that about?" Clary questioned, sipping some of her orange juice. Magnus shrugged, not entirely able to understand what that was about. Magnus fiddled with his fingers, shooting a hesitant glance towards Alec who was already glaring at him. Magnus quickly looked down, feeling as if he did something wrong. Clary giggled, before diverting her attention to Jace, and blushing when he winked at her. Magnus watched as the two exchanged flirty glances, hoping that someday that'd be him, practically drowning in love. But Magnus knew better than to wish for such things that are highly unlikely.

 

A good ten minutes later their food arrived, and Magnus blushed madly at his dish. It was scrambled eggs with melted cheese on top in the shape of a heart. Magnus gulped when he noticed Chris bending down to whisper in his ear, but before he could reach Alec grabbed ahold of the kids collar and threw him off of Magnus. Everyone turned to stare at the table, but no one could pinpoint who had caused that much racket because Alec immediately dug into his food, pretending as if nothing ever happened. Jace mimicked Alec's calm composure, while Clary and Magnus panicked. 

 

Magnus went from staring at Chris to Alec, trying to comprehend what just happened. Immediately he stood up from the table and went to assist Chris but Alec was quick to snatch his wrist from across the table and pull Magnus towards him. Magnus was about to question Alec's motives when Alec smashed his lips upon Magnus'. Magnus gasped, allowing Alec access into his mouth. Alec ran his tongue all around Magnus' mouth, who in response let out a low moan only Alec could hear. Then, Alec shoved him back down and stated," Eat."

 

Magnus didn't refuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am done making promises. It seems that everytime I do, crap always comes in the way of it. So, I am terribly sorry for my behavior, and will try to update as much as possible!! :)
> 
> P.S. I'm pretty sure the Broken Egg exists, so I take no credit in coming up with that name!


	11. Yes Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, HI, YES I'M BAAACCCK! So i've been reading a lot of your comments, and it does seem my chapters are short. So, I have decided to give you a lil something, something ;) Hopefully you enjoyed. 
> 
> By the way, I suck at writing smut scenes, so this probably sucks but I tried. The next chapter will be a bit... interesting. :)

Magnus' back was slammed against the wall, the skin on his neck being tugged, nipped, bitten, and marked. 

 

"I don't- Why-?" Magnus tried to speak, but the bliss of Alec's skin upon his own demanded too much of his attention. Alec gripped Magnus' hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Magnus was eager to respond, and gasped when he felt Alec's hands roam his ass. Alec took this chance to slip his tongue into Magnus' mouth, exploring  _one_ of his wet holes. Though the other will need a bit of love. 

 

Alec pulled their bodies apart for air. Magnus' eyes immediately went to Alec's swollen, cherry lips. He was tempted to just go out and lick them, as his lips looked delicious. Alec had a tiny smirk on his face, causing Magnus to tilt his head in confusion until he felt Alec grab his hand and place it on his dick. Magnus sucked in a breath as his hand wrapped around the hard shaft through the denim material of Alec's jeans. "Do you feel it?" Alec groaned, tilting his head back a little. 

 

"F-feel what?" Magnus questioned, giving the erection a light squeeze. Alec chuckled before grabbing Magnus by the hair and throwing him to the ground, "Do you feel how hard I am for you?" Alec questioned, knowing damn well that Magnus felt it. Alec let go of the death grip in Magnus' hair, using his now free hands to unbuckle his jeans and pulling them down. Magnus suddenly began to wonder what had gotten them in this situation in the first place. 

 

Just thirty minutes ago they were sitting in the Broken Egg, dealing with the fact that Alec had just basically assaulted Chris and commanded Magnus to continue eating. Magnus was so quick to be obedient, he shocked himself. I mean, he was never one to listen to commands when they were so angry. But something about Alec sets Magnus off, like how a moth would be attracted to a flame. Alec was a drug that Magnus was more than willing to be addicted to- and they barely even spoke to each other! Alec snapped Magnus out of his thoughts. 

 

"You're not getting bored on me now, are you baby?" Alec questioned, a teasing pout on his lips. Magnus was quick to shake his head, causing Alec to frown. 

 

"Then snap out of your thoughts and suck daddy dry." Alec hissed, lacing his hands through Magnus' hair, bring him closer to his dick. Alec poked the head at Magnus' mouth, to which Magnus greedily opened his mouth for. Alec let out a low groan at the sudden warmth wrapping around his dick. "Ngh, just like that.." Magnus mentally high fived himself, loving that he was bring Alec pleasure. He licked across the veins of Alec's impressive 8 inches. He suddenly found himself absorbed by the thought of Alec fucking him open, taking him, and marking him as his own. 

 

"That's it.. take me full.. I'm gonna fuck your mouth so good." Alec mumbled, thrusting his hips forward a bit, making Magnus groan in anticipation. Magnus pulled away for just a second, "Fuck my mouth, daddy." He purred, placing little kitten licks on the tip. Alec threw his head back, moaning at the sensation. Alec became overwhelmed with an animalistic sex haze, and slammed his dick into Magnus' mouth. Magnus shrieked in surprise, the vibration of his noises vibrating Alec's dick, setting him off. He did two slow thrusts, allowing Magnus to get adjusted before slamming in. 

 

"God, you're so good." Alec moaned, slumping over Magnus, his head resting against the wall. Magnus adjusted his neck, before sliding his tongue around Alec's cock. He twirled his tongue around, sliding around and downing as much of Alec as he possibly good. Alec shuttered above him, sweat beginning to form at the base of his neck. "Fuck, i'm about-" Alec shut his mouth, panting when Magnus fiddling with balls. Magnus wasn't used to this type of behavior, he had never done this before but something came over him. He felt the urge to pleasure Alec as much as he possibly could. He fondled with Alec's sack, dragging his blunt nails across the sensitive skin as he licked Alec in many different ways. 

 

Magnus gasped when Alec grabbed his head, thrusting his hips upward, fucking into his mouth. Alec let out little grunts of pleasure, his body burning with the need to cum. Magnus clinged to Alec's legs, his eyes burning with tears as he was being mouth-fucked. Magnus could tell Alec was over the edge when his thrusts became sloppier, short little bursts of energy and the idea of cumming keeping him motivated. 

 

"Fuck!" he yelled, white, warm liquid shooting into Magnus' mouth. The taste was bitterly salty, but Magnus fell in love with it. He hollowed out his cheeks, determined to suck Alec dry. He slurped up every last drop before standing up, his own dick hanging heavy between his legs. Alec wiped some cum off of Magnus' lower lip with his thumb, placing it in Magnus' mouth who eagerly licked it off. Alec smirked, pulling his pants back on before walking away. 

 

Magnus stood against the wall, basking in the sensation of having been used. He liked this, he liked all of it. 

 

He liked Daddy Alec. 


	12. Cuddles

One question whirled inside Magnus’ head, absorbing his every waking moment. And as much as he tried to think about other things, he kept coming back to the same damn question. 

“Does Alec actually like me?” 

Magnus knows it’s a stupid question, he knows that if he were to voice this aloud he would be mocked and ridiculed for being so insecure, so he kept it secret. It’s not like anyone even bothers with him anymore, it’s saddening really. Clary is invested in Jace, practically devouting her whole life to him. Simon found himself a friend named Raphael. In all honesty, Magnus was sure they were more than friends. But Magnus didn’t say anything, he chose to just keep his mouth shut and ignore the rather obvious signs, figuring his friend would rather keep it on the down low. So here Magnus was, sitting on his dorm bed, wondering if Alec actually liked him. 

It was pointless, the whole thinking about it thing. He stood up, pacing around his room to try and distract him. He thought up weird scenarios in his head. For example one he made up was of him, working as an actor on a tv show. He had always dreamed of being an actor, but what would the show be called? Magnus stilled for a moment, finally getting his mind off of Alec. Magnus thought up various different names: Glitter Fever, Magnus the Attractive, Bane the sane, and even I abide by the bi. I mean, all were very stupid but he had fun thinking of them. But he actually wanted to write some stuff, so he pulled out his phone and accessed notes. He wrote down his character information, along with a couple others before pondering a name for the whole thing. It came to him eventually. 

“Shadowhunters.” 

“Perfect..” Magnus mumbled, racing to type as fast as his ideas came. He was pulled away from his creative process when his phone froze, before he heard his ringtone. He picked up the call, knowing it was from an unknown number. “Hello?” He questioned into the line. 

“Shit it’s him! HANG UP!” Magnus heard a deep male voice yell, and immediately after the line went dead. Magnus pulled his phone away from his ear, setting it down, and clicking it off. He was in no mood to bother with this stuff. All he wanted was to explore his mind, open each and every door in his head to discover himself. Magnus was not unaware of who he portrayed everyday, but he was more unaware of the person he had locked up inside. 

Suddenly Magnus didn’t feel like writing anymore, and set his phone down. Once again he was back to pacing around his room, except this time he payed more attention to the light painting chips in the wall. Magnus approached a specific area where the crumbling paint was more evident, and started to rip small pieces off. He wasn’t suppose to be doing this, but he was bored and this was strangely satisfying. 

Magnus was too busy focusing his attention on the wall, that he hadn’t even realized Alec had stepped into the room, his eyes immediately focused on Magnus’ every movement. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little when Magnus pulled too much off, and in an attempt to hide the evidence, stick it back onto the wall. Alec shook his head before deciding to make his presence known. 

“Magnus.” Magnus whirled around, knocking some textbooks down from the nightstand along the way.   
“A-Alec, what are you doing here?” Alec shot Magnus a pointed look, wondering if Magnus is too stupid to realize they share the same room.   
“I live here.” Was all Alec responded before stripping himself of his dripping wet jacket. It had been raining all day, and Alec was out. All day. Magnus blushed, coming to realize that Alec’s soaked from the rain, and now his clothes are clinging especially tight to him. Magnus nibbled on his lower lip before scurrying away to go get Alec a towel. 

Alec took this free time to scan the room, noticing that Magnus was probably in the dorm all day. When Magnus came back with a towel in hand, Alec thanked him before snatching it out of his hands, and drying his hair. “It’s so cold.” 

Magnus nodded to Alec’s words, his eyes tracing the movement of Alec’s muscles as he wringed out his hair. Magnus suddenly got this, what he would call, mother urge, and felt the need to express his opinions. 

“You should go take a shower, you’ll get sick. And I don’t want you sick.” Magnus spoke. Alec glanced over to him.   
“What are you, my mother?” Alec scoffed, making his way to sit down on his bed. Before his ass hit the mattress Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him into the bathroom. He took the towel out of Alec’s hand and placed it on the bathroom sink. Before Alec could speak, Magnus grabbed the bottom of Alec’s muscle tee and pulled it over his head, with minimal help from Alec. 

“Shower.” Magnus said sternly, a not-too menacing look on his face. Alec’s face was emotionless before a smug grin made it’s way onto his lips. 

“Only if you join me. If not, i’m not gonna shower and then I’ll get sick. And it’ll be all your fault.” Alec sang, winking at Magnus. Magnus sighed before taking his own shirt off. At the sudden realization of what was about to go down, Magnus blushed and tried to hide his suddenly raging hard, hard on. 

Alec stripped the rest of his clothes off, shooting Magnus yet another wink before stepping into the shower and turning the hot water on. “Don’t keep me waiting.” 

As Alec closed the shower curtain, Magnus dashed in taking off the rest of his clothes. He could see the faint marks of Alec through the curtain, making him groan as he even feasted his eyes upon Alec’s dick. Well, the shadow of it. He gave himself a mental pep talk before making his way to the shower and stepping in. 

Steam immediately surrounded him, enveloping him in heat. He shivered at the warmth and shivered even more when Alec turned around to stare at him. Alec glanced down at Magus’ lips before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling Magnus in, crashing their lips together. . Magnus gasped in the kiss, allowing Alec to show his dominance by shoving his tongue into his mouth. Letting out a low moan, Magnus pushed Alec against the tile, running his hands through his hair. Magnus was more than ready to continue on and make things go to second base, but he wasn’t in the mood for sex. 

Magnus pulled away from the kiss, immediately halting any dirty thoughts Alec had. “I-I’m sorry, but I don’t want to have sex.” He whispered, suddenly ashamed of himself. Why couldn’t he put himself out there? For Alec?

Alec was silent for a second before shifting their bodies around. For the rest of the shower neither of them said anything, only scrubbed themselves clean before stepping out and changing into pajamas. It’s been nearly 15 minutes and Alec still hadn’t said anything. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you, Alec..” Magnus mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as he sat on his bed. Alec gazed at him as he flicked off the light, before snatching his wrist and spooning him onto his own bed. “Magnus, you’d never disappoint me.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, cuddling him closer. 

That night, Magnus slept especially perfectly.


	13. Maybe I shouldn't Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've lost a bit of inspiration for this series, which is why I don't update as much. But, I have decided to write just whatever came to mind. And this chapter is a test run, it would be very much appreciated if you left reviews and even suggested me some ideas. 
> 
> I am NOT saying all of them will be used, but it'll help inspire me. Thank you :)

"No."

 

"What?"

 

Magnus shot Clary a puzzled look, staring at her beyond the table, and into her stern eyes. She sighed, adjusting herself in her seat, placing her bag on the table. There is no easy way for her to tell Magnus this, but it needed to be said. And Clary knew full well that she would be crushing Magnus' hopes and feelings or whatever he was thinking, but Clary could not allow her best friend to chase after someone who would destroy him. 

"Magnus, I understand that you like Alec. That is perfectly understandable. I mean, he's good looking, smart, mysterious! But, he is no good for you. As your best friend it is my job to prevent you from falling for the wrong guy. I-"

"Shut up," Magnus hissed, cutting her off angrily, "You do not have the right to tell me who I can and cannot see. You are not me, and you are not Alec. You don't get to make my decisions for me, Clary. I can do that myself." Magnus stood up from the table, grabbing his phone before storming out of the Broken Egg in an anger-filled haze. 

"Magnus!" Clary called out, trying to catch her friends attention. Magnus merely flicked her off before actually stepping outside and racing to his car. He needed to see Alec, needed to see what they were, and if they were anything at all. 

Around thirty minutes later Magnus pulled into the school's parking lot. At this point, he had cooled down enough to not look like someone had stolen his glitter. Despite him being non-athletic, nothing stopped Magnus from sprinting up two flights of stairs, and dashing all the way to his dorm door. He readied himself to rant, he readied himself to admit everything he felt for Alec, and was ready to ask if he felt the same. And after a minute of deep thought, he opened the door. 

Magnus wasn't sure what be shocked by. The fact the Alec is sleeping with someone or the fact that Alec is sleeping with his ex. Magnus expected Alec to be cuddled up in his sheets, or out, or just ready for him! Seeing Lydia sprawled out on the bed, Alec draping over her body so gently made Magnus wonder if they ever even had a thing. Magnus sure thought so. And if Magnus didn't think that way, he sure had a funny habit of not saying shit to him. Instead of feeling the need to curse Alec out, or leave, Magnus felt compelled to just watch. 

Neither Alec nor Lydia noticed his presence, so Magnus just stood in the doorway, staring down at the man he has strong feelings for, and at the woman who he deeply hated at the moment. Magnus watched as Lydia flushed, her cheeks turning crimson as Alec whispered into her ear. Alec pressed a kiss to her neck, quickly thrusting his hips and Magnus realized where they were. Magnus knew he should have stomped in there, cursed the living hell out of Alec but he instead chose to be more subtle. He took a nearby notebook from Alec's desk and threw it at his head, hitting him straight on. 

Magnus watched as Alec and Lydia scrambled to turn around at the intruder. Alec's cold gaze met Magnus' sad eyes, and softened. Alec's expression turned into something Magnus couldn't decipher, but whether it be guilt, sadness, or anger Magnus didn't care. He got his answer. Even before he asked his questioned. Magnus sighed, gazing at the couple one last time before turning out of the dorm and leaving. He shut the door behind him, walking in the direction he had just come from. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, seeing as Clary was out of question. Simon would be a good substitute but he is also Clary's friend and Magnus just did not want to risk that. So he settled on the next best thing, Camille. 

Camille wasn't exactly the best choice. She was more of a distraction if anything, but that woman was a handful. Magnus remembers when he and Camille used to date. Those were some erratic times, especially since Camille, herself, was unpredictable. She used to torture Magnus one day, and bathe him in love the other. Camille was the feisty type, and definitely a party girl. She was probably the reason why Magnus doesn't enjoy nightclubs as much anymore, Camille would always drag him to them. 

Their breakup was mutual, but it wasn't on the best terms either. They didn't hate each other, but they wouldn't risk their lives for one another. To them, the other was a backbone, someone you could count on for advice or for a place to stay, but that's it. And Magnus liked that. He never felt like he had to open up to Camille, and in fact, she could care less. At the time, that was why they broke up. There was no support. But now, everything seems to be.. decent. She was still manipulative and a bitch, but Magnus could use a girl like Camille in his life. 

In all honesty, Magnus hoped they'd eventually become close. But Camille was always tricky, she always had something up her sleeve. 

Always. 

So when Magnus found himself at Camille's doorstep, he cringed. But when she swung open the door with an evil grin on her face, he gulped. "You shouldn't have come here, i'm a bit.. occupied." Camille chuckled, twirling her hair, a sheet draped across her body. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but it is apart of the chapter coming up. This is merely just a tease/set up for what's to come! Stay tuned :)


	14. I'm Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus opens up to Camille

Twenty minutes later Magnus found himself inside Camille's house, a bottle of beer in one hand while the other held a death grip onto his hair. He was rambling to Camille, opening up about all of his recent moments with Alec, occasionally chugging a small portion of beer. 

 

"I don't understand how I always manage to do this shit, Camille. I knew he was bad! I fucking knew it! Yet I  _still_ let him play with me. I'm so stupid! So stupid." Magnus raged, tears rolling down his cheeks. He clutched the beer bottle in his hand, downing the rest of the alcohol before being handed another. He popped up the lid, swiftly taking a gulp before returning to his speech. 

 

"I wish I could say I was done with him, but knowing me i'm probably not. God, of all people why did it have to be him?" Camille shot him a look of pity before rubbing a soothing hand over his back. "And what's worse is I'm stuck seeing him every day! I hope he stays with Lydia, I pray he does. I really do." Magnus drank the rest of his beer before dropping his head onto his arm. There was a tense silence for a few moments before Camille began to speak. 

 

"If anything, why don't you just replace him? Better yet, make him jealous! This way you can see if he actually has feelings for you. If he does, you guys can talk through your problems. If not, you can get over him. It might not be the easiest thing to do, but it'll help. "

 

"Jealous?"

 

"Yes Magnus, jealous. For some odd reason, I sense that Alec is a rather possessive guy. His stuff is his, if you show you're willing to go to someone else he might snap. It'll clear everything up and make for some  _really hot sex._ " Camille smirked, tapping her fingernails against the granite kitchen counter. Magnus choked on his spit, his cheeks blazing red. 

 

"Shut up." He hissed, but his words held no real venom. Camille just rose an eyebrow before grabbing the collection of beer bottles next to Magnus. She threw them away, staring at Magnus from across the counter. Her gaze was intense, she was planning her next words carefully. 

 

"Look, I know this must hurt you. Honestly, this whole situation is really fucked up. And if that's coming from the queen of fucked up, you know its crazy. I'll be willing to help you make him jealous, just as long as you follow my every word. In return, all I want is for you to be my wing man for whomever I choose. Deal?" 

And really, how could he say no?

 

\---

 

Magnus stood in front of the cafeteria doors with uncertainty, shuffling from side to side. Camille had dressed him in something rather provocative. Black skinny jeans with a tight, glittery maroon shirt. His hair was styled rather messily, and his eyes were lined with Kohl eyeliner. He had to admit he looked stunning, maybe a bit over dressed but judging by the lustful stares he's been receiving all day, no one seemed to mind. 

 

"Just go to Clary, Magnus. It'll be okay." Magnus muttered to himself, knowing damn well it wouldn't be that easy. Magnus hasn't seen Clary all day, and purposely ignored everyone else he knew. He had no real reason, other than the fact that he was uncomfortable in his current state. However, if he didn't step into this cafeteria he knew Camille would come out of nowhere like a fucking vampire and snap his neck. After gaining control of his body, Magnus put on a confident but bored expression and pushed open the doors. 

 

The minute he stepped in the air seemed tense, nearly everyone turned to look at him with their jaws dropped. Magnus willed himself to gather up some courage located in his body, before scanning the room for Clary. Once she was spotted, Magnus strutted his way over to her. He was too lost in his thoughts to realize there were three other people with her. 

 

"Magnus!" Clary cheered, grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit down next to her. She hugged him, delighted to see her best friend. Magnus grinned before turning to face the others at the table. Immediately his grin turning into a frown. 

 

There, in front of him like a line of demons, were Jace, Lydia, and Alec. 

 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO??? THIS TOOK YEARS??? I'm sorry, honestly I've lost inspiration for this, but seeing as how I need to get my crap together, I decided to update this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sorry for this coming so late :( Sorry for any mistakes!


	15. Locker room scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't like to share his property

t took every bone in Magnus' body to not reach over the table and strangle someone. Who did he want to strangle? All of them, of course. 

 

"Magnus, you look gorgeous.. Who are you trying to impress?" Clary asked, a smirk on her face. Magnus shrugged, leaning back in his chair to reveal more of his tanned chest. 

 

"No one in particular, though there is this one guy in my math class.. He hasn't been able to stop staring at me all day." Magnus' response was only half true. He hadn't been at school all day, but the kid from his math class was staring at him as if he were a piece of juicy steak. He could see him from across the cafeteria trying to make eye contact. The guy wasn't ugly, he was tan like Magnus with fluffy auburn hair and golden eyes. He was built and he always smelt of summer. Whatever that means. 

 

"Oh? Really?" 

 

"Mhm." Magnus could see the glares Alec was shooting at him, yet he couldn’t find it within himself to care. Alec had Lydia right? He doesn’t need to be affected by whatever he does with his personal life. 

 

But see this was the problem wasn’t it? Alec could never fucking decide! One minute he’s smooching on Magnus and the next he’s banging Lydia. When will this guy ever decide? He’s beginning to get sick of all this back and forth, maybe it’s time to get over him? 

 

"Well, Magnus we were just talking about hanging out after school today, are you up for it?" Jace has never directly spoken to him before, at least nicely, so this is coming as a surprise. Magnus pretended to think for a moment before accepting the offer. "Sure why not?" 

\-----

 

Apparently there were a lot of reasons as why the fuck not. They all seemed to forget to mention that they were going to an indoor pool. Pool. Where you change in swim shorts. And stay shirtless. 

 

God, Magnus really wanted to strangle one of them. 

 

With a sigh, Magnus closed himself in a stall, stripping off all his clothes. Magnus was too in tune with changing that he didn’t realize someone had stepped into the stall with him. 

 

“Magnus.” He heard a voice rumble. With a manly squeak Magnus swung around, gaping at Alec who was staring at him intensely. 

 

Realizing he was naked, Magnus covered himself up with a towel. “What the fuck, Alec? What do you want?” Magnus seethed, not enjoying being walked in on. Though his heart rate was accelerating, he still had to act as if he was mad. Even if he wasn’t. 

 

“Tell me the kid’s name from your math class?” Alec grumbled, his eyes as hard as steel (or Magnus’ erection at being caught, who knows really?). 

 

“None of your concern there buddy.” And wow (okay Magnus Junior calm yourself) did Alec look irate. 

  
“Magnus, I’m not asking you who it is, I’m demanding you to tell me. What’s. His. Name.” With each word Alec got closer to Magnus, popping his personal bubble. 

 

“Why do you care?” Magnus asked, not seeing as to why Alec was so concerned. 

 

“Because I don’t like when people look at my property.” Alec calmly replied, and I’m sorry what?

 

“P-property? Property? I’m not your fucking property, asshole!” Magnus hissed, pushing Alec off him. The sound of a slap echoed through the empty locker room, and both boys stood frozen for a moment. 

 

Did he just really hit Alec? Oh god he was so dead, so, so-

 

Magnus was slammed against the wall, both of his arms being pulled over his head. At this point, his swim trunks have dropped, leaving him exposed for Alec to see. 

 

“Control yourself, slut. You wouldn’t want to get punished would you?” Alec’s voice dropped a few octaves, making Magnus’ knees weak. He shook his head, a slight whimper escaping from his throat. 

 

“Didn’t think so, now get dressed and come out. Don’t take any longer than three minutes or you’re not going to like what I’ll do to you, got it?” Magnus nodded once again. Alec stared at him for a moment, before peeling himself off of Magnus and leaving the locker room. 

  
Magnus had never gotten dressed faster in his entire life. And yes sure, this is the complete opposite of what he told himself to do earlier on but still, Alec was too fucking gorgeous to resist sometimes. God, why was he so weak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EH????????????


	16. Alec, will you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec clear some things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! Hi :) Okay so, it has come to my attention that Alec is seen as abusive and that their relationship is unhealthy. This was not my intention but looking back I can see where all these concerns are coming from. So, I sincerely apologize for being to oblivious to notice. I updated my tags list to further inform any potential readers. In this chapter and all those after it I will try to clean up Alec's act. He won't change much but I will try to steer him away from being abusive. I know very well that Alec Lightwood is definitely not abusive in this show and book series. Again, I apologize and I hope you can forgive me for this mistake. Enjoy this chapter!!

Ever since the pool incident, Alec has done a complete 180. 

  
  


It started off with light greetings and gentle touches, completely different from his previous cold words and even colder touches. Magnus wasn’t complaining, but he was confused as to why Alec was acting this way. 

 

Magnus has always wanted Alec’s attention, maybe that’s why he allowed himself to grow weak for the other. He wasn’t entirely sure if their behavior was healthy, but Magnus had never actually been in a relationship before. Not since Camille at least. 

 

Still, Camille had never gotten like Alec. Was it because she didn’t care? Magnus wasn’t sure, but something had felt off about his relationship with Alec. And now that he’s actually being gentle towards him only made him more concerned. 

 

“Hey Magnus.” Speaking of the devil himself. 

 

“Hello Alec.” Was Magnus’ greeting, he was still extremely careful around the younger. Alec could be a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode at the wrong words. 

 

“I think we should talk.” Alec said seriously, holding his gaze with Magnus. He hesitated before nodding, gathering his stuff from the library and walked out with Alec. 

 

They walked, and walked, and walked, until Alec finally found a quiet place for the two of them to talk. Alec was terrible at communicating feelings, shit at it. He was even worse at portraying them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have them. So imagine the guilt that took over him when he told all of his and Magnus’ experiences to Jace. To say Jace was shocked would be an understatement. Jace knew Alec had a hard time showing his emotions but he didn’t know just  _ how bad.  _

 

“Is there any reason why we’re here?” Magnus asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at Alec’s silence. 

 

“I’m a dick.” Alec spoke. Magnus, who was facing the street, slowly diverted his gaze to Alec. Alec, himself, didn’t do the same action. Instead the younger decided to keep his gaze on the park surrounding them. Fall was slowly turning into winter, the air was bitter and brown leaves covered the floor. 

 

“I haven’t been the best with you, nor have I even discussed our situation with you. I’m not going to sugarcoat anything Magnus, i’m shit at feelings. I don’t know how to show them or how to open up. I’m even worse at realizing my mistakes, but recently i’ve discovered i’ve been a complete, and utter asshole towards you.” Magnus looked towards the ground, finding his shoes a much better place to look. 

 

“When I found out you liked me after we became roommates I merely thought of you as a potential fuck. I’m possessive over my things, and overtime I guess I began to develop feelings. I had never been interested in a guy before, so I took out all my frustration on you which was selfish. So I’m sorry, you don’t deserve that. If it means anything, Lydia and I aren’t even in a relationship anymore, I broke up with her after you caught us having sex recently. The look on your face hurt me, it hurt me so much, and I couldn’t look at her the same anymore.”

 

“Alec-”

 

“No, please. Let me continue.” Alec practically begged, and Magnus nodded.

 

“At the pool I got so jealous of the kid from your math class I took it out on you again. I don’t mean to do that, Magnus. I really don’t. I do like you, and i’m willing to try an actual open relationship if you want to.” 

 

At this, Magnus looked at Alec again. He studied his face, admiring the slight flush of his cheeks from talking so much, and the way his eyes glistened from the sunlight passing his brown orbs perfectly. Alec was truly beautiful. 

 

“I forgive you. I’m willing to try also. But, if you fuck it up I will not hesitate to end anything. I don’t want to dwell on someone who doesn’t dwell on me.” Magnus’ tone was harsh but it got the point across. 

 

Finally, Alec turned his head to Magnus with a slight nod. A small smile forming on Alec’s lips. 

  
And for the first time, in a long time, Magnus smiled back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just really wanted to clear things up and get you guys more hopeful towards the future! Have a good day! :)


	17. One day, but not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's trying, and that's all that really matters.

He’s trying. 

 

He’s realized his mistakes, and he’s trying. At first, Magnus thought the world was fucking with him. After their conversation a couple of months ago, he hadn’t actually expected Alec to keep his words, but he has been. 

 

Before Alec was all cold gazes and harsh touches, his grips either too tight or nothing at all. His words were venomous, covered with the richest flavour that Magnus loved to devour. He easily got drunk off the murderer that was once Alec, and now he’s getting drunk off of something else completely. 

 

His love. 

 

And yes, although that does sound rather.. Truistic, it was still the truth. Alec’s once cold demeanor has slowly started to soften, his harsh touches now feel like soft whispers against Magnus’ skin. If he was drunk off killer Alec, he’s  _ poisoned  _ by the soft guy that was hidden behind all those walls. It’s a shame he was hidden all this time.

 

But no matter how much Alec has changed, he still hasn’t recovered from the virulent past they had. 

 

In all honesty, now that Magnus doesn’t have too many concerns for the future, he’s been thinking about what they once were. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see that their relationship wasn’t healthy, wasn’t ideal, wasn’t  _ good _ .

 

It’s a wonder how it got past Magnus all those months, but really, it’s a wonder how no one else caught on. I guess everyone was that blinded, huh? Now he can’t help but flinch every time Alec touches him when it wasn’t expected, even if it is platonic. When this first happened, Alec refused to touch him for weeks on end, which shouldn’t have bothered Magnus. He should’ve been happy to get some space. 

 

But Magnus is an addict, and he craved everything Alec had to offer. He remembers stomping over to Alec and screaming at him until the younger caved in, and squeezed his shoulder to calm him. It was nowhere near what Magnus had truly wanted, but it was a start. 

 

However, even if Magnus had blatantly given permission for Alec’s touches, he still flinched, he still shivered, he was still scared. The pain in Alec’s eyes were still there, yet as time passed the pain melted into determination. For what? Magnus isn’t sure. 

 

As of lately, Alec has begun to spoil Magnus with goods, much to his own delight and confusion. The latter has also begun to open up more, speak about the past that he had kept bottled up inside for far too long. 

 

Magnus had always listened with an open mind, intently gazing and not straying away from Alec when he needed him most. In their relationship, they both were broken and could really only rely on each other to fix themselves up. 

 

This was no easy task. This relationship required arduous work, which the both of them were happy to provide. 

 

Sometimes, when night has fallen and not a soul insight, Magnus will snuggle up next to Alec, press his ear against the younger’s chest and cry. Why? Well, he’s not sure. Some days a surge of emotions will wash over Magnus, his mind not being strong enough to withhold all his secrets. Those days, those days he finds himself with Alec. Always Alec. 

 

He truly hopes it stays that way. They may not be perfect, but they’re so uniquely them that Magnus doesn’t want anything else. Not now. 

 

So yeah, they haven’t recovered, but they’re trying. They’re making it work and things are  _ good  _ and that’s all that Magnus has ever really wanted. One day they’ll be better than ever before, one day they’ll be the strongest couple to ever walk this earth. 

 

One day. 

 

Just not today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! So, this story is finally finished! And it sucks. Ass. But i'm gonna run with it. Honestly guys, I cut it off short because i've lost my Malec touch and was going to discontinue this story but then I was like, just finish it, and here we are. It's not the best, but i've written worse. Guys, these types of relationships are NOT healthy. Consent, consent, consent!! 
> 
> Maybe sometime in the future i'll come back to this story, revise it, and add more to it but as of now it's staying as it is. I never really expected this story to turn out like this, but i'm weird asf so i'm not really surprised. Anyways, if you've made it this far thank you so much! I like writing, and although I have my moments, I thoroughly enjoy writing and receiving reviews n' stuff. Have a good day! Bye! Thank you for the support! :)))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I know it wasn't that good but this was just the beginning. I suck at intros and promise the other chapters will be better!  
> This story is going to take forever LOL. I'll update a new chapter every weekend(including this one) unless I state otherwise. Please come back for more!! Thank you! :)


End file.
